Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device and display control method for vehicles.
Background Art
As described in, for example, PTL 1, a display control device for a vehicle is known which captures images of the surroundings of the vehicle with a plurality of cameras mounted on the vehicle, and converts the viewpoint of the captured images to create viewpoint converted images as viewed downward from above the vehicle, for example, as viewed directly downward from above or diagonally downward from above. In the following description, viewpoint conversion may also be referred to as bird's-eye view conversion and viewpoint converted images may also be referred to as bird's-eye view images.
In this display control device, the bird's-eye view images captured by a plurality of cameras are synthesized to a synthesized image, and the synthesized image is displayed on a display device. Normally, at the center of the synthesized image, a plan view image of the vehicle is displayed.